Chapter 33
'Vampire of the Castle (3) - Krory Castle ' (孤城の吸血鬼③―クロウリー城― ''Kojō no Kyūketsuki 3 -Kurourii Jou- '') is the thirty-third chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Krory, distraught and sobbing shakes the body infront of him, asking if it is alive, Eliade stops him, telling him the man is dead and that they should bury the corpse in the usual place. Krory begins to break down, informing Eliade of the fight in the garden and she hugs him, saying it cannot be helped because he is a vampire. As Krory hugs her his fangs sharpen and he attempts to bite her however he forces himself away from her, warning her not to get too close. Krory expresses his love for Eliade and she says she loves him too, and that they should live together alone in the castle forever. They kiss and Eliade says not to worry about the intruders outside. The Mayor of the village shouts that they are victorious as the Exorcists have forced Krory to retreat. He asks Allen to exterminate Krory, but Allen notices that all the villagers are keepnig a distance from him. Lavi says it's because they think he will turn into a vampire and, although he says he isn't worried he holds a stake and wears garlic round his neck. Allen gets ready to fight saying that they at least need to check whether the villager is dead or not. The Mayor informs them via megaphone that Krory takes his prey to the castle to eat slowly and that he has done so to the other eight victims, Allen tells the villagers to wait behind whilst he and Lavi go on ahead, the Mayor agrees to this saying that they would get killed in a fighjt between monsters. The two head up to the catle and open the door while Lavi complains about them being exorcists and having to deal with a vampire. Allen wonders why this incident has anything to do with his master and what exactly Marian had come there do to. As they walk along smoke rises from the ground and begins to suffocate the pair, as Allen begins to recognise the smell of the gas he comes face to face with a giant plant that tries to eat him, Lavi is also found in a similar prediciment. The pair are surrounded by what seems like hundreds of the carnivorous plants on all sides. Allen activates his innocence to fight off the plants and sees that Lavi is being attacked. As they fight back Allen notices a body being dragged along by a beautiful blonde haired woman. Allen struggles to wake Lavi up as the plants coil about him, as he tries to break free the woman shouts over to them asking what they are doing with Arystars plants. Lavi instantly is woken up and as Eliade recognises them as exorcists she remarks that she can tell someone is staring at her. It's at this point that Lavi immediately starts to flirt with Eliade whilst she mockingly returns his affections. Eliade introduces herself and asks what the pair want, Allen explains they are looking for a villager. Eliade holds up the body and says that she was planning on burying him but instead she will give it to them, she then throws the body towards the two and the plants spring and devour the body. the plants eat the body and then pentacles appear on the petals and they start to explode create a huge blast that blows out a wall of the castle. Category:Chapters